


angel of death

by wonhuibot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Doyoung is a prince, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhuibot/pseuds/wonhuibot
Summary: the law of the land was simple. the king does his duty along side a queen as they strengthen their kingdom. but it’s hard to do that when you’re madly in love with a villager, and doyoung sees himself in that exact situation
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	angel of death

**Author's Note:**

> hay! just a note that it gets pretty heavy at the end so if suicide is triggering for you pls don’t read!

it was a warm velvet night, the type that screamed autumn, with its crisp air and the sense of mischief in the wind. the leaves carried out their own duty, gliding in the breeze bringing messages from the east. the swaying of the trees started to lessen, and mother nature started to sleep. during this time is when the others came out, as king kim liked to call it. those who cannot deal with the burden of being seen. in more cases than none they are cowards. king kim said no son of his would be a coward and so the prince would not be seen walking around at night. doyoung finds himself laughing at this often for the king got exactly the opposite of everything he wanted in a predecessor. 

he loved the night, loved the resistance of the cold, how it wouldn’t give you a warm hug but force you to bear it. and maybe he did have something to run from so he hides in the darkness. but he doesn’t care to dwell on that. instead he skims his fingers along the wooden bridge overlooking a pond . it was the most beautiful one in all of their many parks. flowers and lily pads floated atop the water as an array of fish swam beneath its cover. it was such a quiet existence. taking in a deep breath he was no longer prince doyoung. he was just a person. a person looking out at a pond, a person without the worries of tomorrow. 

lost in his own wave of self-reflection, he jolts when he feels someone bumps into him. he turns around to see a man, face only centimeters apart. the man's eyes widen as the words form on his lips, “prince doyoung?” but before he can even get them out doyoung places his finger over the mans to silence him. “you didn’t see me” was all he said before the prince walked so elegantly towards the life he so hated, leaving the man standing there lost. 

he makes his way home in no time. he navigates through the trees and the stone lined paths to the beautiful palace resting upon the hill. it was the finest place of the time, it taking years to build. it began production before his grandfathers time but it stood firm. doyoung didn’t like looking at it. he knew it wasn’t as simply built as his family would like everyone to believe. he wish he didn’t have to live on the floors built above the tears of the workers. but alas he still needs to have a roof over his head so he walks upon the back of the palace and climb through a back gate. he walks lightly, picking up his robe as to not get it dirty. he takes off his shoes before pulling open the door. once inside he inhales, unaware of how long he holds it. he walks up to the stairs, his room being on the top. at the foot of the stairs he sees a glimmer of light from atop. he extends his eyes to peer towards it but clumsily he falls forward, letting out a curse as he hit the stairs. “doyoung?” he hears a female voice saying, the voice of the light says. he lets out a sigh as he brushes himself off and ascends up the stairs. once up he sees the light emanating from his bedroom so he walks in to see his mother sitting on the mat on the floor. she holds a candle to her side as she looks up. instantly her face contorts into one of relief. “where have you been” she says, trying to sound bitter. doyoung frowns as he goes to sit down besides her, “out” 

“you know your father doesn’t like that” 

“he doesn’t have to know” at that she shoots him a stern look. he tries to smile to lighten the mood but she didn’t reciprocate, “i know you didn’t choose this life but you are the future of our country. please just keep your image”. he nodded as she solemnly left the room leaving him alone with the darkness and even worse his thoughts. he falls down into his back as he stares at the ceiling. he can see the moonlight twinkling into his room as he works to forget everything. maybe tonight he’ll be transported into a land unlike his own, feeling that feeling when he was at the pond.

slowly as his vision dwindles and he settles away from reality he sees himself on the bridge again facing towards the palace. he turns around and sees the man on the bridge right where he saw him earlier. now the man looks straight at doyoung, though as if he wasn’t there. a smile forms on his face as he says, “so that’s him”

he groans as he feels someone pushing at him. hesitantly he opens his eyes to see one of the maids trying to wake him up. she apologized and he did too before telling her she can leave. he sat up and stretched wincing at the light coming through the window. he stood up now striding over to the closet to wear something presentable to eat breakfast with his family. even in his own home he had to dress the part. his duty was constant. he put on a nice robe and brushed down his hair with hands before leaving his room and descending down the stairs. “you’re up late” was what greeted him when he entered the large dining room. there sat his father and mother sitting in their knees. people were whisking around them bringing more bowls of food but once doyoung walked in the king put his hand up and ordered everyone to leave. doyoung day, adjacent to his mom and looked down, “sorry” 

“excuse me?”

“i’m sorry sir” 

“good” he said now picking up his chopsticks. he took a bite of his food and then doyoung and his mom followed. they ate mostly in silence, doyoung took this time to look around the room always finding something new to hate. like today how there was never one speck of dirt on the floor, people slaving away for his family. he bit his tongue and continued eating, the tension becoming something he was accustomed to. in between bites his father asked him how his studies were. “they’ve been good” he answered.

“you should study more. you’re lazy”

doyoung didn’t answer this time. 

once they were done they said thanks for the meal and got up. his father walked towards his room, his own business consuming him. he has wars to fight, the fate of the country at his fingers so doyoung didn’t see much to bothering him. he on the other hand did have class to attend to so he went off to his room to change. he put on a more presentable robe and some other appeal before going to leave. his mom called out for him to do well and he smiled. everything was within a small walking distance from the palace so he made it to the small temple in no time.

at the entrance stood his instructor and friend, jung jaehyun. he smiled and waved when he saw the prince approaching. once together they walked inside and made their way towards the mats in the middle. “how has your morning been” the instructor asked. “it’s never a morning in the palace if there’s not some kind of disapproval” jaehyun nodded sadden and doyoung gave a smile, “it’s ok i’m fine”. they brushed it off and started their lesson. for the past few months jaehyun has been informing doyoung on past wars. specifically at lengths of time, the battle the people of the country fought in. but now it’s started shifting into actual fighting techniques, jaehyuns specialty. doyoung figures this was his fathers doing. the country is on the verge of another war. he needs the prince to be prepared in any situation. 

they get up to go put on armor and get their weapons, jaehyun taking to teaching by demonstrating. he took the time to delicately place the chest place onto himself, grazing over the metal plate and chain finishings. when done he went back into the main room and waited. jaehyun came out in his own stuff, looking extremely handsome and charming. he smiled at the prince as he looked down, “don’t look at me like that” 

“just admiring” 

“yeah ok well anyways i’m going to stab you now” 

“woah woah” doyoung said now putting his helmet down over his head and face and getting into position. he looked down at his feet and angeles one of them forward, the other backwards which bending his knees. he still was a little rusty at all this but he figures with time it’ll come. he holds out his sword with one hand and supports it with the other now having it rest in front of him. jaehyun does the same, opposite to him. he then takes his sword slowly starts to swing it towards doyoung’s legs where there is an opening. last week they went over how to block low attacks so doyoung with relegating ease extended his own sword down to block. the metal hits the metal and some sparks fly before jaehyun recounts and stands straight up. “good” he says, “i’m going to do it faster now”

doyoung nods and gets back into position, trying to ready his eyes waiting for it to come faster. and it did and with just a quick second left, he was able to block it. “we’re going to have to work on that” jaehyun said, his time changing completely from the last twenty minutes as he now was completely serious. doyoung always did admire that about him. doyoung nodded again as he waited for further instruction. 

after a while they were done. doyoung bows but jaehyun pulled him in for a handshake. he told him to keep well and doyoung smiled because he hoped he could. then he walked out. it was still afternoon as the sun was high and bright in the sky. he could go stride to the palace and do some studies on mathematics but quite frankly doesn’t want to. he thinks around to what’s near and knows that if you walk away from the temple there’s a small quaint park with a little stream. he heads that away, nobody ever making an objection to him being out during the day. he passes some locals on the always making sure to smile but give off the impression that he doesn’t want to be stopped. it worked for the most part and he found himself crouched next to the stream, staring at the different colored fish as he reached his hand into the water. he stays there for a while, taking this time to breath before he stands up. he slowly makes his descent out the park and back home.

he walks through the front entrance, taking of his shoes and going to ascend to the top floor before he hears his father call his name. “doyoung” he says, “come here now”. he scowls under his breath but then walks towards his fathers study, putting on his usual blank face. “i have important news to give you in the next few days. make yourself presentable” 

“ok sir” doyoung replies before bowing and then rushing to his room. he goes to sit on the mat, and extend his hand out the window, feeling the breeze the cold start to linger on his fingers. he has to bear it. there’s still a long time till sundown and he has nothing to entrain himself with. he finds himself in this situation often. he doesn’t like being alone with his own thoughts too often. sometimes he wish he’d have a someone to talk to. like actually talk to. he doesn’t have many friends. he knows his father is going to take him to meet a princess that he’ll eventually has to marry. he’s fine with that. all he hopes is that she’ll actually talk to him and he’ll actually listen. 

he could feel himself drifting into a slumber so to not do that he got up and walked to another room in the palace, one with instruments. he walks to the center where a slender string instrument sits. while placing himself on the ground, he picks up the instrument and placed it on his laps. he gets finished with the strings, the sound each of them makes. it’s been far too long since he’s played anything, this being a common pastime in his youth. as he starts to pluck, the vibrations making a collage of beautiful music, he remembers more and more as he mind mellows. his fingers practically move in their own through muscle memory as a song of the sea, of freedom, of happiness comes to him. the image of being on the bridge above the pond. at this point he becomes lost in the music and in time. he lets his body float and his mind wander before he hears a knock at the door. he flinched his eyes open to see a worker standing at the door. “dinner is ready” she says and he nods dismissing her. he now stands up and let’s out a sigh as he makes his way to the dining room. 

he notices his mother already sitting so he joins her on the floor. he goes to daydream until his father comes and sits with them. they all acknowledged each other as the plates of food started being placed in front of them. once done they wait for the king to start eating before they do. today was a quiet dinner, something weighing on the king’s mind. doyoung doesn’t have it in him to question what it is. they finish in silence and then clear out as they go to do their own thing. 

doyoung went to his room and undressed as he gets ready for bed. he stared out the window, the pale moonlight brazing into his room. he thinks about going to the pond once again, thinking if anybody will be there but he then the thinks about the man yesterday. he could return today hoping at another glance of the prince. doyoung would not risk it. 

the next day comes and goes just like all his other. he woke up and after eating went to his class. this time he was learning about calligraphy and scripts. it was peaceful work. he wished he could do this without any of the commitments. when he sits down for dinner his father speaks up immediately,“we’re going to meet with the princess of the neighboring country”

“when sir?”

“tomorrow. be ready” 

he didn’t want tomorrow to come. he laid in his room closing his eyes thinking about the day to come. in any event he’ll have to mingle, and quite frankly he was not good at that. all he can hope is that she wonders and that they too can dwell into that. 

tomorrow did come, just like any other day would. except today the prince had a lot on his mind from the moment he woke up. it was a sunny morning, the birds chirping and the wind lightly howling. he understood that he had to look more presentable than usual so he arose without an issue and walked over to his clothes and accessories. he picked out a robe filled with purple, knowing his family would appreciate him showing off their wealth. he then styled his hair in which he hoped looked good. he made his way down, as he went to eat with his family. once there it was only his mother, who informed him his father would be out and busy for most of the day until he arrived back with their guests. 

“are they spending the night?”

“yes, we have made accommodations. i hope you see to them well”

he nodded and continued his food without word as his mind processed. the nights are his, for him to capture and experience, so he wished none of this put a damper onto his plans. once departed, doyoung spent his day doing mostly mindless work as he went to the back area and roamed around the flowers. he tried to study up on some books and play a few games while the time ticked by, no closer to knowing when his father and the royals would arrive. when the sun started to fall from its high place in the sky, a worker informed doyoung that his mother was waiting for him down stairs. he gave a word of thanks and he went to join her. she was kneeling on the ground facing the door. she looked up at him stern and ordered him to join. so soon they were coming, he noted.

not too long after that they heard noises of people talking near. the door then sliced open and doyoung and his mother bowed. a husky voice gave them a thanks, which caused them to then stand up. doyoung saw three people, his father obviously which he paid no attention to. in the middle stood a taller, more rough looking man, as his hair and face were kempt unkempt and his clothes looking as if he travelled far to get here. and to the side stood a small and delicate looking girl, as if one blow would knock her over. yet something in the way her eyes glared around the room inquisitively told doyoung that was not the case. she was in the entirety of the word, beautiful. her black hair complimented her paper like skin as her lips were stained with red. she had big eyes and a proper stature. he hoped he wasn't staring as his attention turned back to the two men now speaking to him. “this is king lee and princess jisoo” his father said and doyoung bowed once more, “i want you to go show her around while me and your mother talk business with the king” 

doyoung then turned to the princess and gave a warm smile as he motioned to her to follow him and she did. he took her to the flower path he was just in, as he found it a nice place to talk. they stood in front of some lilies as doyoung began to talk, “it's a pleasure to meet you’

“i think the same” she said. her voice was dripped with honey as she said the words doyoung knows she didn’t mean. dangerous is how he would describe her. he plauses that she could make any man, woman, mortal fall in love with her. “how were your travels?”

“it was lovely. your country is quite beautiful”

“and yours the same i presume”

the walk further up the path as it starts to ascend into a light hill, the sun beaming down on them and the air a nice type of breazy. her eyes are consumed by the flowers, as she takes them all in. she goes and lets her fingertips graze across the brightly red roses. when doing this she catches eyes with doyoung and blushes, “i’m sorry”

“no its welcomed, it would be a shame if they were just for looking”

she smiles and let herself touch some more. 

“i hope i’m not protruding on any plans. to be blunt our fathers are looking to have us married.”

“if that's the case, my future bride, you are more important than any of my plans”

she smiles as that, now turning one with the roses, “you're quite the romancer”

after that it was mostly quiet small talk as they romanes around. once it started getting dark, doyoung led her back into the palace and into a resting area. his mother greeted them and got someone to bring them some tea as they all stayed and chatted. not too long after them men came out of the rooms, smiling. doyoung hated the sight. “well have some more news for you guys tomorrow. until then you’ll be show to your room” 

as it turns out their rooms were situated right near doyoungs, jisoo’s being neighbors with it. this didn’t really bother him but he figured in the end all of it would prove to be an inconvenience. he parts everybody a goodbye as he leaves to isolate himself in his room. he doesn’t even give himself a second to sit before he opens the window and works his way out. he climbs over the little balcony with ease as he finds himself in the back garden. the path has become all too familiar as he ducks his head and moves through the paths and corners. in minutes he makes it back to the entrance of the park, it being lined by trees and flowers blossoming. he takes in a deep breath as he now lets the low lantern lights guide him through the park. he watches the way the breeze makes the leaves rustle. watches the way nature takes a deep breath, almost in line with his. he feels his feet drag him to the wooden bridge, he thinks this is the place he feels happiest. standing there he leans onto the railing and watches the stream pass by. he lets his thought process until he hears a noise, like a rustling come from his left. he quickly turns and sees the man from some nights ago. doyoung is starting to think that this may be a reoccurring thing for him. once the man sees him, his eyes go wide and he start to turn around as he mutters and apology, “oh i’m sorry i’ll no” 

“no” doyoung said lightly, stopping the man. “let’s talk” he didn’t even realize what he was saying until it came out. he just knew he wanted the man to stay. his companion now turned around and stood there, looking unsure of himself. his hands awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he answered, “well i don’t really know what information i have that could be of use to you but let’s” doyoung lips curled into a small smile as he twisted his body to fully turn towards the man. “then if you don’t mind would you care to listen to me”

“of course your highness”

“well today i met a princess. i am going to be set to marry her”

“that's lovely”

“do you think so?” doyoung pressed. he and the man stood so far apart of the same bridge. it was a shame. he decided to press some more. “do you think its lovely to be given to someone you’ll never love as a ploy for parents who do not care?”

“how do you know you’ll never love her?” the man asked moving a step closer subconsciously as if he was dying to know. 

“i know because i am here talking to you in the dark”

“ah” the man said as if he pieced together something important. his eyes glazed up at doyoung and now he was approaching closer. they stood now shoulder to shoulder but both faced towards the pond, talking with, not to each other. “have i said too much?'' doyoung asked. he could not help but worry that this information will get out and spread. that would be bad. that would be very bad. “you have said not nearly enough” he started “prince doyoung i think you are a man of many thoughts and wisdoms unbeholst to the eye of your people. i personally would love nothing more than to explore all of those if ever given the chance. i come here often at this hour. i hope to see you again” and with that he left. no mention of his name, who he is, not even a goodbye. doyoung let out a sigh as he turned and began to make his way to the palace. he knew from this point on his life would not be the same. whether that be for better or for worst, only time would tell.

he woke up smiling, as he felt his face get hot. the sun was low in the sky as he realized it was dawn. it being early he decided to get ready so he could look good in front of his family and guests. he did groan as this seemed like it was going to become a daily occurrence. he took the time to step outside and listen to the pretty sounds of the birds who refused to sing after daybreak. 

once morning greeted itself among the country, doyoung walked downstairs to meet his family and guest down waiting to eat. he apologizes and joins them as he sits in the floor. “good morning prince!” the forgein king says excitedly as he goes to grab at his chopsticks. his presence alone takes up majority space at the table and doyoung had to work to hide his grimace. “good morning sir, and to you as well princess”. she smiled a light smile and replied with her formalities. doyoung is used to quiet times spent with his family yet he feels like that will no longer be the case. “so prince doyoung, what do you want to do when you come into power?” doyoung almost started coughing on his food, the question taking him by surprise. “um” he says as he regains himself, “i would have to see. im sure my father has much more plans for the country so what needs to be improved gets less day by day” he says which makes everyone smile, but jisoo who glared at him with inquisition inquisitive eyes. “i would it see it though that you are preparing for power. am i correct?”

“yes sir” he says keeping the bitterness down in his voice.

“and as you know the law of the land was simple. the king does his duty along side a queen as they strengthen their kingdom. i hope to see that we can make that arrangement between you and jisoo” before he gets a chance to reply his father cuts in, “we’ll see to it more later” he says. doyoung thanks him internally for this. the plan is set now. yet when everyone’s talking slows his mind can’t help but wander back to the man on the bridge.

he asks his father if his days should consist of him mingling with the princess or him continuing his lessons. his father told him to figure it out. doyoung frowns not really knowing what he should do. he really wished to study on his own peacefully but he didn’t want to seem rude. yet jisoo seemed observant, as she approached doyoung and told him she liked to sit in on his daily life, whatever it may be. he gave her a smile and led her to a room, it’s walls a light paper covering as if bled into the outside. a desk stood in the middle with large parchment and ink next to it. he provided her with a comfortable space next to it as he then proceeded to sit. he explained to her his previous lessons and what he was doing today. she smiled on in encouragement as he then took a deep breath and tried to focus. he began to write a poem. with all of his writings he hoped that they carry on throughout history. but now as he writes of a longing, a feeling he can’t seem to describe, he hopes everyone would see it. once done he took a second to think as he then peered down to scan over his work. “would you mind if i read it?” asked jisoo sitting curiously in her desk. “of course” doyoung said as he let her take his seat. he didn’t really want her to, afraid her mind will come to the right conclusion. yet all she says was, “personal” and he nodded. it was.

soon the sun set and it was dark. he got through the rest of the evening with his family and guests. and now he stood outside his room, ready to begin his journey again.,he walked down the narrow paths to the entrance of the little green area, trees and bird welcoming him. 

“you’re back?” he looks straight ahead and sees the man standing on the other side of the bridge with big curious eyes. he wonders why the man seems so surprised.

“of course” doyoung says as he starts to walk towards him.

“why?” the man asks doing the same 

“do i have to have a reason?” 

“no. i think i like it better this way”

they stood shoulder to shoulder as they did last time, except the man leaned his back against the railing, facing outward. doyoung leans on the bar towards the fish swimming slowly. they let the silence consume them for a bit before doyoung breaks it by asking the other his name. he replied with yuta. “are you native here yuta?” he says, liking the way the name sounded in his tongue. 

“i don’t think that’s important” 

“no, it's not i suppose” he was always told that it is. “when i’m with you i forget that i’m going to rule this country one day” 

“we’ve only been together a few times”

“quite profound isn’t it then” 

“will you be here tomorrow?” 

“most likely” 

“and the day after?”

“i will hope”

“and after that?”

“after that” doyoung starts moving to look yuta in his eyes. he finds the stars in there, looking at him curiously, “after that i’ll take you somewhere nicer. it would be a shame to only have minute long conversations on this bridge” and as if he words were a key, the sparkle in yuta yes grew brighter, as if he was waiting for the confirmation. “i’ll be waiting for that” 

“how long would you wait?” doyoung says. he doesn’t know why. the words just fall out his mouth. yuta smiles letting him know that he’s not going to answer that. it's only fair, it was a ridiculous question. yet once again doyoung feels as if in this moment he would wait forever. they chat some more, appreciate the nature but doyoung knows his fate is sealed. love awaits him at the hands of a villager. 

and with that the days start to blur together into one confusing painting. he spends his days talking to his father and guest while taking jisoo around the town. he doesn’t mind spending time with her. their conversation flows naturally. he shows her to the different shops and temples as she asks many insightful questions. like when one day they just finished looking down a particular path filled with merchants and sellers. they had stopped nearby to lounge and chat. “what would you have been doing?” she starts to ask, making eye contact with doyoung. he turns his head to the side a bit as she continues, “what would you be doing if you were not the prince?” he gave a little smile back as he pondered over his words. he has never really given it much thought. “ah im not sure. i would have liked to play music. or maybe craft some things”

“do you think you’d be happier?”

“i think i would be able to have more people in my life” he chooses to respond. 

“you would not have me in your life” she says her eyes only for a second dropping. doyoung stuns a little not expecting her to say something of that sorts but he recovers and pushes her hair behind her ears, “and thats why i do not wish to be anywhere but where i am right now”

“ah what is this?” yuta says with a smile as he peers down to the small porcelain statue of a flower that doyoung was handing to him. he took it and gently examined it with his fingers as he traced over the leaves and edges. “its a gift. for you”

“why would you do this”

“i figured you like it” 

they walked side by side, in the past few days advancing from standing just on the bridge to walking throughout the park. it seemed like nobody was ever there except the two of them. the darkness was theres to lay in secret in. the walked alongside the flowers blooming and doyoung would glance to stare at yuta, the way he observed everything, the way his eyes fluttered and his lips curled. doyoung wasn’t oblivious. he realized that he was falling in love and all he could do was hope that it was reciprocated. “do you ever talk anymore?”  
“what?”   
yuta turned and grabbed doyoung’s hands and brought their chest close together, causing them to stare into eachother eyes. “all you do is stare at me”

“well what can i say, i think you’re prettier than the flowers” yutas cheeks turned the fainest color of rose. “if you're not going to say anything” yuta started, “then kiss me”

and so he did. doyoung leaned in connecting their lips. and there in that moment in the middle of the park at some ungodly hour, doyoung has felt the most happy he's ever felt. once parted they stood apart and smiled at each other, both suddenly becoming shy. they continued to walk out the park and were about to start their departing. “can i expect more of that in the future?” yuta asked.

“yes”

doyoung’s walk back has been the most peaceful its ever been. he let the air take him as he thoughts reached heaven. he quickly reached his room and went to bed, feeling like he was already in a dream. this high didn’t last forever as the next day his father informed him his classes would continue. doyoung began to like spending his days doing mostly nothing with jisoo. he looked at her in the room and his father caught his eye contact and said, “she has her own education to catch up on. you guys will just have to make time in the evenings'' doyoung kept his smile and nodded then returning to his study. he sat on the chair and let his hell fall back. not too long later jisoo peeked her head in as she looked towards the ground. doyoung quickly stood up and bowed welcoming her in. “i hope i'm not a burden to you. i know our fathers are really pushing this” she says now looking at her feet. doyoung breaks a little at that. “no of course not” he says. he then walks towards her and hovers above her as he looks down, he lifts her chin up with his finger. she gazes up at him as he slowly moves down and connects their lips. her lips were soft and sweet as he expected and he pulled away to see her smile. she nodded flusteredly and then walked out. doyoung instead stood there, not knowing how to pin down what he was feeling. 

later that day he met yuta at the bridge of the park and the first thing he did was walk up and give him a kiss. yutas eyes widen a bit in surprise but then he melts into it, kissing doyoung back. “you keep your word prince” yuta said as they pulled away. he took doyoung’s hand and they began their walk.

“i try” they reach another small creek and they stop there, watching the pedals in the water move down the stream. “where do you work? who do you live with? we have never really talked much about you yuta.” doyoung said 

“my life is not quite as interesting as yours” doyoung frowned at this and yuta gave a little laugh, “if you want to know you can come visit me one afternoon” at this doyoung’s heart stopped completely as his mind started racing. he didn’t know what to think or maybe he was thinking too much he didn;t really know. instead all he said was, “at like your house?”  
“no lets meet at yours ill tell the king that we’re in love” he said with a laugh. in love? doyoung thinks hes going to faint. “hey you don't have to” yuta reassured 

“no no i want to. i really want to. i just have to find a day when i'm not with her”

“oh” yuta said his voice growing cold “yeah your bride i forgot”

“lets not talk about that”  
“no its okay really. im not crying at night because you have an image you have to keep” that was a lie. 

“good im glad” that was also a lie. they walked out the park and smiled at each other before leaving. doyoung can’t help but feel like he did something wrong, like hes been doing something wrong. but he chooses not to dwell on that and instead focus on the fact that hes going to go to yuta’s home. his lover's home. and what he could only hope one day would be his home as well. 

“why do you look tired all the time?” his mother asked as they all sat down for breakfast. he wasn’t sure if she still knew he left every night. “i’ve been studying” she smiled in return and let everyone else continue their conversation. when they were about done, his father told him that his lessons with jaehyun were to continue. “jisoo can come with you too” he said “it would be good for her to see how you fight for the country” doyoung nodded. he doesn’t fight for anything but he supposes it would hurt. 

after a while, he got dressed, and so did jisoo. they started their ascend to the class doyoung explaining what he does on the way. once there they walk in and they see jaehyun in the back of the room putting something away. he turns around promptly and gives a big smile as he comes and hugs doyoung. “its been a while!” he says excitedly and doyoung agrees. he then turns his attention over to jisoo. “and who might this be?”

“princess jisoo. a pleasure” she says as she shakes his hand. 

“nice to meet you. am i working with you too today?”

“no” doyoung cuts in, “she’ll be observing”

jaehyun nods at that and then pulls a cushion for her as he then directs doyoung to change. doyoung having done it many time before, goes swiftly to the back and puts the armour on. he then grabs the sword and stand there for a second taking a deep breath. he then walks out and turns towards jisoo and smiles. “how do i look?”

“like you’re about to fight for the country” she says mocking serious and they both laugh. jaehyun comes out dressed as well and then processed to explain the new move they were going to learn. its aimed at the chest he explains. “if they hit your heart you’re dead instantly so you have to protect you heart, ok?” doyoung smiled, “ok”

and so he did. he blocked the attacks, the jabs, the strikes. he blocked them all. he was congratulated by both jaehyun and jisoo when he finished and pulled off his helmet. “wow good job today. it seems like you do this all day” 

they walked out and before they began their journey back home doyoung stopped. “im going to walk you back to the palace but i have someplace to be right after” she put her hand out and shook her head, “im okay i can make it back on my own. go where you have to” he looked at her asking her if she was sure. she nodded and then he let her be. he had his own mission to do. he wanted to see yuta so he had to go find his house. he figured it shouldn't be that far if he makes it to the park every night. and like mad he went around asking everyone if they knew a yuta. he kept on getting nos and looks back and he wonders how his father would react if he saw him right now. eventually he stopped one person who looked back at him. “yuta? yeah he works right over there” and pointed to a small shop right down the path. doyoung nodded and then made his way towards it. he walked in and it was as appears small on the inside, walls lined in fruits and vegetables and a man standing towards a window. he turned around and it was yuta. his eyes widened as he looked at the prince standing inside his store. “doyoung?” he asked

“hi” doyoung sai das he closed the distance between them. now they stood right in front of each other and yuta smiled. “what are you doing here?” 

“i just wanted to be with you”

“yeah?

“yeah”  
“good” yuta said as he pulled a chair for doyoung to sit. “i wanted to be with you too”

“this is where you work?” doyoung said as he looked around. yuta seemingly got shy and looked towards the ground,

“yeah it isn’t much. my father farms out in the country and then once every few weeks brings me the stuff to be sold.”

“thats nice” doyoung said and he meant it. he liked it here. 

“they're actually in town today if you want to have dinner with us, my parents” now doyoung’s eyes went wide as he couldn’t control his smile. this all felt domestic, natural, as if it's how love should be. he replied with a yes and yuta leaned in for a small peck. they stayed in the shop for the rest of the day, customers always getting flustered when they see the prince standing there. “you should stay more often business is good because of you” 

“if only” doyoung says. 

and with that the day is over as the sun starts to set. they clean up a bit before yut aleads doyoung to a small little house not too far from where the shop was located. he ducks his head as he enters and waits for yuta to follow. doyoung stands there quite awkwardly as he’s very unfamiliar as to what to do. he doesn’t really have friends. yuta gives him a warm sunset smile as he puts his hand on his back and leads him further into the house. doyoung looks around to see boxes everywhere along with clothes and other stuffs. he tries not to look like he’s judging but subconsciously this is all discomforting to him. he gets led to a table where two people were sitting. they looked up and smiled wide when they saw yuta. they then turned their attention over to doyoung their smile not falting. “mom dad” yuta says in japanese. doyoung’s eyes hilt in confrontations “this is prince doyoung” 

“hello” doyoung says back in japanese. his parents now stand up and bow as they say their greetings. “is there a reason why you’re here?” his dad asks as they all sit down, yutas mom putting food on the table. doyoung looks towards yuta who says that he’s here for business. “it’s an honor” his dad says again. from there their conversation flowed naturally and doyoung found himself happy for once. this surprised him and made him zone out for a while. he knew his life could be better but he never realized how alone he truly was. he’s found his family. once the food is all over doyoung thanks them for the meal and yuta walks him back out. they stood outside, the darkness and cool air greeting them. “you have a lovely family” doyoung said as a small smile remains on his face. yuta glows a warm feeling back, “what does this mean for us? 

“huh?”

“what are we?”

“soulmates” 

doyoung should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy to sneak back in if he’s been out for so long. he climbed into his room to see jisoo sitting on the chair. she looked at him as he stopped and stared. “where have you been?” she asked

“out” 

“ah. were you meeting the person you go to see every night” doyoung froze at that. he looked at her and her gaze did not falter. he ducked his head down a bit along with his voice which turned into a whisper. “how do you” he started 

“you’re not subtle about it doyoung” she said. he walked deeper into the room and closed the shade behind him. “listen” 

“no please let me begin” she said and doyoungs words stopped. she turned her body to face him. “doyoung i am in love with you. and it’s hard for me to say this because i know there’s someone else in your life and” she started as she processed her words, ”i’m not here to be your cover. i don’t want anything bad for you really but i cannot live my life for other people so please figure everything out.” and with that she left leaving doyoung alone in his room. he fell to sit on his floor and close his eyes. it was all too much to deal with. 

the next day jisoo chose not to acknowledge what she said and continued to act like everything was normal with her and doyoung. so in par doyoung did not stop meeting yuta. every night he went and met by the park, or by the lamp, or by the statue, or anywhere where they were alone because that was heaven on earth. they would sing together the loveliest tunes or dance the most beautiful dance yet the bottom line for all of it was yuta. yuta would rest his head onto doyoungs and doyoung would run his finger through his hair as he talks about how their dreams. “a life with you”  
“i would be the king then?”

“you are already a king”  
“but an actual king with more power than just your heart” he teased 

“yes you would be”

days to weeks to months and then it hit years. he still lived in the palace with jisoo and his family while at night he would go see yuta or visit yutas shop. they were inseparable and for the most part everything looked good. that was until he was sat down with everybody one day. his father and the king sat across doyoung and jisoo. “its time” the king said. doyoung braced himself. “in three days you and jisoo will be married. may we bring power to our kingdoms.” everyone smiled. his mother even clapped. he gave jisoo a bow and a bow to everyone around them. he could play the part. he has played the part. he kept it all in until

“doyoung love why are you crying?” he sat with yuta on the bridge and the moment he saw him started sobbing. light rain started to hit them as doyoung buried his face into his lovers arms.

“its set. three days till im set to marry her” he could no longer feels yutas chest rising, he assumes the shock caused him to freeze. 

“what do we do” yuta said his voice growing frantic, “i cant lose you. not like this”

“yuta” doyoung’s voice broke, “‘what do we do? they find out and they kill us. we leave and they kill us. if we do anything that’s not what they want they kill us” he let the rain consume him. he wished it would drag him into the creek. 

“so why don’t we just do it ourselves?”

“what?” 

“let’s be the angels of death. we’ll end our own lives on or own terms. it’s ok because we’ll be reunited. we’re soulmates” doyoung eyes shot up towards yuta. he sees nothing but seriousness in his eyes. a look he has never seen before. 

“are you insane?” he cursed his voice laid in bitterness

“well what do you want from me?” yuta replied a sob threatening in his voice, “ i didn't choose this” his hands motined around “i-”

“you choose me”

“i chose you”

it poured onto them. the universe was not happy to watch the heartbreak. it shed its own tears. 

they looked into eachother eyes for what seemed to be eternity. they conveyed a message through them and it was clear.

they stood up and walked towards the entrance of the creek, right under the bridge they fell in love on. 

“what if it’s not real?”

“then it’s not”

“i love you”

“i do too”

and like that it's the end 

**Author's Note:**

> hello?!?! this took me forever. it sucks and i didn’t develop their relationship enough but i hope you enjoy!  
> also this isn’t proofread so pls don’t like yknow judge


End file.
